The present disclosure is related to an image forming apparatus, an image forming system, and an image formation method and is associated with the image forming apparatus, image forming system, and image formation method, for example, when performing an output process, executes processing in response to authentication of an authentication server on a network.
For image forming apparatuses, such as some printers and an MFP (Multi Functional Peripheral), printing is possible from a personal computer (henceforth “PC”) via a network. In this case, a typical technology that permits an output after authenticating processing by a specific authentication server.
Also, image forming apparatus may be equipped a solution platform for cooperation processing (the following, it is called “cooperation platform”) based on Internet standard technologies, such as JAVA (registered trademark) or a web browser. This cooperation platform realizes system extensibility of an image forming apparatus. Thereby, by an application that works on the cooperation platform cooperating with various apparatus is effectively-realizable as PC or a network is a center.